


Where Angels Dare to Tread

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys stop to eat at a diner somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Dare to Tread

**Author's Note:**

> I used the FF100 prompt list again and today my finger landed on ‘breakfast’ so that’s what I wrote.

WHERE ANGELS DARE TO TREAD

Dean watched Castiel eat breakfast. He’d never seen anyone eat like that. Even he couldn’t match the angel. Cas had ordered eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, toast with jelly, milk, juice, coffee and even a bowl of cereal. 

“Damn, Cas, you keep that up and you’ll be a tub of lard in no time.”

“Tub of lard?” Cas looked confused. 

“Fat, Cas, he means you’ll get fat,” Sam added helpfully, grinning at Dean. 

The angel felt of his stomach and looked at Dean. “Not fat yet.” 

When the waitress came back to the table, Cas pointed at his plate and asked for another of the same. She shook her head but went to put in his order with the cook. 

Dean sipped his coffee and Sam ate a bowl of fresh fruit as Cas launched into his second plate of food. 

“Bobby said he’d gotten reports of something new in Kansas. I told him we’d head back that way,” Dean told Sam. “It sounds like a simple ghost to me but we might as well check it out.” 

Dean had only looked away from Cas for a moment to talk to Sam and when he looked back, all that was left were empty plates, bowls and a coffee cup. 

And the check. 

Dean grabbed it, looked at the total then said, “That little shit! He stiffed me for the check again!” 

Sam couldn’t hide his grin as they paid left, heading out to chase away the darkness one more time. 

~end~


End file.
